The ubiquitous ring case such as that used for an engagement or wedding ring includes a base for placement of the ring and a hinged lid. The ring is typically inserted in a slot provided in bedding material within the base. The hinged lid includes a relatively large cavity which accommodates the ring on closure of the ring case. For aesthetic appeal the ring case is typically lined internally with velvet. The traditional ring case of this construction suffers from at least the following drawbacks:    1. the ring case is relatively large and bulky making it difficult to discreetly store in a person's trouser pocket;    2. largely by nature of its design, the ring case is relatively unattractive;    3. the ring case being visually unappealing may detract from the actual or perceived value of the ring which it contains.
US patent publication 2011/0240492 by Hinson et al is directed broadly to a low profile ring box. The ring box is constructed with a sliding lid and pivoting ring holder. The ring box is of a relatively complicated construction which pivots the ring holder into a vertical disposition on sliding of the lid to open the ring box. The ring box includes a pull tab which connects between the ring holder and the sliding lid to pivot the ring holder from 0 degrees (horizontal) to 90 degrees (vertical) on sliding of the lid into an open position. The ring box also includes a torsion spring which urges the ring holder back down to its horizontal disposition when the sliding lid is pushed back to the closed position.